A Day to Remember
by moveslikecurt
Summary: Solo pasaron cuatro años para que recién pudiese salir ¿Y con que me encuentro? Una hermana robot, un gigante padre, un crucero lleno de amables personas, alguien que pensé que estaba muerto, los amigos de toda mi vida y la persona que mas he amado...
1. M Harriet

¡Hola! Bueno empiezo este fic porque hace tiempo que me dieron ganas de escribir algo de Gorillaz =) Cualquier opinión, comentario, insulto, felicitación, óscar o botella en la cabeza la acepto con gusto, iré actualizando lo mas pronto posible así que sin mas preámbulos, doy inicio al fic ^^ Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: Gorillaz no me pertenece (si lo hiciera ya estaría todo distinto) Le pertenecen a Damon Albarn y Jamie Helwett. Todo esto esta hecho sin fines de lucro, solo por mi entretención.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1"M. Harriet"**

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que estoy aquí? ¿5 años? Tal vez han sido solo dos días que, literalmente, han sido un infierno total.

Y con lo de infierno hablo en serio o bueno eso es donde creo que estoy. Desde que tuve el accidente filmando el video de "El Mañana" que estoy aquí y todo porque las cosas no salieron como deberían de haber salido. En vez de alcanzar a escapar del molino apenas éste cayó en el acantilado, el paracaídas se rompió fácilmente y caí hasta el fondo llegando hasta el lugar donde estoy ahora.

Siento que he pasado cinco largos y dolorosos años en este lugar. Mi cuerpo ha cambiado como el de todo el mundo y ahora se podría decir que soy casi una mujer por no decir una completamente que digamos. Estoy mas alta, tal vez tengo el tamaño de Russel-sama o un poco menos pero ya no soy la pequeña de catorce años que bailaba al ritmo de "DARE", ya no creo que vuelva a ser así. Mi cuerpo cambio totalmente y ahora se notaban mas mis curvas, aunque no tan definidas como las tienen muchas chicas a mi edad. Mi cabello se torno de un color extraño en el infierno. Ya no eran de un color violeta casi negro, ahora eran más bien azulados y claros como los tuvo 2D, ya no me cubrían los ojos pero sin embargo aun no dejo que nadie los vea.

Una mascara es lo que los cubre porque la marca que tengo en mi ojo derecho es desagradable y simplemente no me gusta, además veo bien con mi mascara de gato a pesar de que no tenga agujeros para poder ver lo cual si lo ves desde tu punto de vista sonaría bastante extraño y hasta para mi suena raro.

Ya no aguanto mas, quiero salir de aquí para ver a mis compañeros y darle su merecido a Murdoc. El canalla dijo que si algo saldría mal me vendría a buscar y que no me dejaría por nada en el mundo pero al parecer no le importo, no por algo creo a mi "hermanita gemela". Estúpido Murdoc.

Como extraño a Russel-sama y a 2D-kun, quiero verlos mas que a nadie en el mundo pero no puedo salir de aquí, ya intente todo pero nada resulta, tal parece que me quedare aquí para siempre y nadie vendrá por mi.

Me siento cansada y muy triste. No he dormido en dos días completos y sigo pensando que nunca nadie va a venir a salvarme de este horrendo lugar.

Las lagrimas se mantienen pegadas a mi rostro y a mi mascara. He aprendido que no puedo llorar ante esto pero es totalmente imposible. El hecho de cerrar los ojos y visualizar cada imagen de todos los momentos lindos y felices que pase con mi familia, que pase con Gorillaz, me entristecían cada vez más. Personas como 2D-kun, Russel-sama, Damon y Jamie, incluso Del y mi ex mascota Mike eran increíbles y nunca los iba a olvidar y menos iba a hacerlo con tantos lindos momentos que pase con ellos

Ya no aguanto más, quiero cerrar los ojos y sumirme en un profundo sueño, no quiero seguir viendo toda la destrucción y los maltratos que hay en el infierno, solo…quiero dormir o tal vez morir…

-_Windmill, windmill for the land, turn forever hand in hand, take it all and all your stride, it is taking fallin' down_ –Escuche a lo lejos a la vez que me quedaba dormida poco a poco…esa bella voz me encantaba –_Love forever, love it's free let's turn forever you and me, windmill, windmill for the land is everybody in?_ –por fin logre conciliar el sueño con aquella canción de fondo. Esa voz era perteneciente a 2D, estaba cantando Feel Good Inc. La canción que con tanto empeño escribí para Demon Days y para 2D

* * *

-Madame…-sentía voces a lo lejos y algo húmedo en mi cabeza ¿Acaso es otro mal sueño? –Señorita ¿Se encuentra bien? –No…no era un sueño, alguien estaba hablándome, una voz que nunca antes había escuchado. En eso comencé a abrir los ojos encontrándome con algo oscuro que me impedía ver. ¡Claro! Aun tenia puesta mi mascara por algo no podía ver –Madame ¿Se encuentra bien? –volví a sentir la voz a lo que me intente mover un poco sintiendo como todos mis músculos me dolían –Que alivio que haya despertado…nos tenia muy preocupados a todos los del personal -¿Personal? ¿En donde rayos estoy? –Ha estado durmiendo de hace dos días –

-¿Dos días? –Respondí en voz baja mientras me agarraba la cabeza, como me dolía -¿Do-Donde estoy? –

-Esta en el M. Harriet –con que un crucero –Un señor más o menos alto la vino a dejar aquí, dijo que le diéramos todos los lujos que tuviésemos ya que eras una chica muy especial –

-Deja de molestarla, tiene que comer algo –ahora la voz de una mujer se escuchaba –Cariño, de inmediato te traigo algo para que comas –

-Gracias –pude responder y sentí que quede completamente sola en la habitación por lo cual me saque la mascara para que mi rostro respirase un poco y pude observar todo con mas detalle. Una linda recamara, tenia una ventana que dejaba ver todo el océano, estaba sentada en el sillón que estaba debajo de la ventana, a un lado se encontraban revistas y un hermoso jarrón japonés con flores. Era muy agradable.

-Gracias por escuchar Krock Radio aquí informándoles de todo lo que pasa en el mundo de la música –Escuche que provenía de la radio a mi lado. No tengo idea donde nos encontrábamos pero por la emisora que se escuchaba debemos de estar cerca de Estados Unidos - y aquí tenemos el mas reciente single de la banda proveniente de Essex, Inglaterra, Gorillaz, titulado Stylo, disfrútenlo –

¡¿Qué? ¿Cómo que la banda sigue sacando canciones y álbumes sin mi? Ah claro, usaron a mi "querida hermanita" para reemplazarme. Pero ¿Y Russel? ¿Y 2D? ¿Cómo pudieron hacerme esto a mí?

Sigo escuchando la canción y noto la voz de 2D, no se escuchaba del mismo modo que cuando hicimos "Gorillaz" o "Demon Days", estaba muy apagada y deprimida, como si de verdad lo estuvieran obligando a cantar. Si Murdoc le hizo algo juro que no se lo voy a perdonar ¡No le puede hacer eso a 2D! Pero claro, como el es el dios del universo perfectamente tiene el derecho a todo aquello. Nótese que lo último fue un gran sarcasmo

-¡Excelente tema! ¿No creen? –El locutor seguía hablando al tiempo que yo tomaba asiento en el sillón que se encontraba a mi lado –Esta canción es parte del nuevo álbum de Gorillaz, Plastic Beach, el cual tiene a excelentes colaboradores como Paul Simonon y Mick Jones -¿The Clash trabajo con Murdoc? Maldita sea, desearía que nunca me hubiese pasado lo de El Mañana, hubiera trabajado con los mejores –Ahora en exclusiva les tenemos otra canción perteneciente a este álbum. Esto es On Melancholy Hill –

La canción comenzó a tocarse en la radio y de inmediato sentí como mi corazón se había encogido hasta la menor reducción que pudiese tener. Esa canción se la había mostrado a 2D cuando estábamos en Kong y de hecho la escribí especialmente para él. Pensamos en incluirla en Demon Days pero Damon nos dijo que no tendría sentido si estuviese en él ya que la canción era demasiado alegre y tendría el mismo sonido que el resto de las canciones como Feel Good Inc., O Green World o incluso DARE.

-Esa…era mi canción –mi mundo se me acababa de derrumbar –_Cause you are my medicine when you close to me…when you close to me…__-_cante al mismo tiempo que la canción. Nunca creí que esa linda canción saldría a la luz y que el mundo la escuchase pero en fin, las cosas nunca son como uno cree o quiere.

* * *

**¿Reviews? Se acepta de todo. Ojala les haya gustado el primer capitulo =)**

**ByeBye**


	2. ¡DelSama!

Holanda! :B eh aqui con otro cap. Gracias a mi twina por comentar el fic, boba me haces seguir igual ya sea porque te guste o por obligacion ¬¬ pero aun asi te adoro! :3 y bueno, aqui los dejo con el fic

**Disclaimer: Gorillaz no me pertenece (con suerte me pertenesco a mi misma) son creaciones de Damon Albarn y Jamie Helwett. Esto es sin fines de lucro, blah blah blah...**

* * *

**Capitulo 2"¡Del-sama!"**

-Buenos días, Madame –me recibió otra vez el mismo señor al tiempo que yo le daba una sonrisa y cerraba mis maletas después de sacar unos guantes limpios -¿Durmió bien anoche? –

-No había dormido así en años –respondí muy a gusto con la forma en que pase la noche. A pesar del suceso del día anterior, dormí de maravilla

-Me alegro que se sienta a gusto con el servicio, de inmediato llegara alguien con su desayuno –se retiro a penas termino su oración y volví a quedar completamente sola en mi recamara. Los pensamientos me invadían la cabeza y por cada pregunta que se me formulaba no llegaba la respuesta que debería llegar. ¿Qué hare ahora? No puedo dejar que Murdoc siga su plan malévolo de continuar con la banda sin mí y con una guitarrista robótica de cuarta. Toco la guitarra mil veces mejor que ella y nadie me va a reemplazar, ni siquiera una replica robot mía.

-_Niña, creo que deberías de pensar tan negativamente_ –escuche a mis espaldas a lo que me voltee, pero no había nadie. Creo que me siento muy perseguida con las voces que escuchaba en el infierno, tantos años me dejaron así –_No soy ninguna voz del infierno, yo'_ –

-Ese acento –me dije a mi misma pensando e intentando recordar de quien era la voz que se me hacia tan familiar -¿Russel-sama? –

-_Mi bro' no era el único que tenia ese acento, niña _–_mi bro'_… ¡Solo puede ser una persona!

-¿Del-sama? –dije intentando buscarlo con la mirada pero no encontraba a nadie. No…aun así no podría ser posible que Del estuviese hablándome, el fue expulsado del cuerpo de Russ, seria imposible que…

-No me recuerdes lo mal que lo pase cuando me sacaron del cuerpo de mi bro' –voltee al sillón y ahí estaba, el mismísimo Del en todo su esplendor y mirándome con una sonrisa en su fantasmal rostro –Ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿No crees? –

-¡Del-sama! –grite a todo pulmón para luego saltar a abrazarlo. A pesar de que era un fantasma perfectamente uno lo podía tocar, golpear, abrazar o chocar las palmas con él –No sabes cuanto te hemos extrañado –

-Y yo a ustedes, pequeña –me respondió el abrazo del mismo modo que yo se lo estaba dando. Nunca creí volver a ver a Del después de lo que le ocurrió a Russ –Han pasado demasiados años de la ultima vez que nos vimos –

-Demasiados años Del, han pasado tantas cosas desde que te fuiste, ya nada fue igual –dije sentándome a su lado y quitándome la mascara para así verlo mucho mejor –Russel-sama no fue el mismo y de hecho se volvió mas lejano a la banda, 2D bueno, digamos que solo siguió siendo 2D y Murdoc solo pensaba en mas fama y fortuna además que se llevo el crédito de todo el álbum que yo compuse y me mando al infierno cuando realizamos el video de El Mañana –

-Siempre le dije a Russel que Murdoc no me caía para nada bien –

-Y todos lo sabíamos –le continué la charla bajando un poco el rostro e intentando ocultar mi ojo lastimado con mi cabello pero me era casi imposible por el largo que tenia

-Yo' pequeña, déjame ver ese lindo rostro –Del puso su mano en mi mentón y lo levanto para así poder ver mejor mi cara y yo poder ver la suya –Te has puesto muy linda Noods, a pesar de que tengas esa fea marca en tu ojo, sigues siendo linda –

-Gracias Del-sama –lo volví a abrazar esta vez con mayor felicidad que antes. No quise preguntarle como es que lo podía ver ya que tal vez lo estuviese alucinando pero…era mejor así -¿Pero como es que me encontraste? –

-Nunca te perdí de vista desde que llegaste al mismo lugar en el que yo estaba –

-¿Qué? –

-Podemos decir que también estaba en el infierno –no podía creer que el bueno de Del haya ido a parar al infierno después de que lo expulsaran del cuerpo de Russ. Era imposible que un alma como la suya haya dado a parar al mismo lugar al que caí

-¿Y como es que te puedo ver? –le volví a preguntar

-Porque vivo dentro de ti como lo hice con Russel, solo que digamos que ahora vivo de otro modo y no aparezco solo cuando tu duermes –Me sonrió con los pocos dientes que tenia a lo que también le respondí de la misma manera. Como me gustaría decirle a Russel-sama que ahora su amigo iba a volver y de una mejor manera.

* * *

-Ah…esto si es vida –disfrutaba la piscina como nadie mas en el mundo, era solo para mi. Podía saltar al agua de cualquier modo, dar volteretas en el aire antes de tirarme o incluso hacer balas de cañón sin que alguien estuviese diciéndome que no se debía. Solo se encontraba Del y por cada pirueta me daba una puntuación así como si estuviese en un concurso -¿Qué tal estuvo esa ultima voltereta? –

-¿Cómo es que las haces verse tan fáciles? –me pregunto al tiempo que levantaba un cartel con un 10 escrito como un grafiti

-No lo se, siempre se me han hecho fáciles –respondí saliendo de la piscina y yendo al lado de Del para tomar un poco de sol mientras disfrutaba de su compañía –Pensé que estos días serian aburridos pero se me han hecho muy divertidos –

-Noods, dime algo –abrí los ojos para ver su rostro fantasmal -¿On Melancholy Hill la hiciste especialmente para 'D, cierto? –

-La verdad es que…-no sabia que responder, ahora que Del vivía dentro mío, perfectamente sabia todo lo que pensaba y lo que al menos había hecho –Si, la hice hace tiempo cuando vivíamos en Kong como la familia "unida" que éramos, mientras estaba sola en Kong, comencé a sentirme melancólica, como si de verdad en esa colina se comenzara a sentir la melancolía –

-Tiene sentido, por algo tiene ese nombre –Del se paro sacudiéndose la ropa que siempre traía y ayudo a que me levantara del piso para ir de vuelta a la recamara. En el camino comencé a saludar a cada uno de los del personal del M. Harriet que ahora se habían convertido como en una familia para mí. Siempre procurando que yo estuviese a gusto y preparando todo lo que yo quisiera desde las comidas hasta la música que se escuchaba en el crucero –Son buenas personas ¿No crees? –

-Son demasiado buenas personas –dije sintiendo ese extraño sentimiento otra vez. Era como una especie de cariño hacia ellos pero a la vez era como un rechazo. No lo se, tal vez debe de ser por todo el tiempo en que estuve sola y aprendí a no confiar en nada ni nadie

-Noods, tengo un mal presentimiento –Del ahora se había metido a mi mente y me hablaba a través de ella –_Algo malo va a pasar_ –

-¿Te refieres a que algo me harán los del personal o algo de verdad malo pasara? –no sentía nada extraño al tener a Del dentro, era como si de verdad estuviese hablando sola

-_No lo se, tengo ese mal presentimiento _–las palabras de Del realmente me alertaron, si él dice que algo malo esta por pasar no dudo en que sea así.

**¿Reviews? ¿Botellasos? ¿Premios Nobel? ¿Insultos? Se Acepta todo lo que exista en este mundo ^^**

**ByeBye! C:**


	3. Piratas

Holi! =) muchas gracias a toda la gente que deja sus hermosos reviews, me hacen muy happy! Ultimamente he estado muy atareada con trabajos y estupidas presentaciones del colegio ¬¬ me estresan! nunca mas elijo a una guerra para disertarla en frente de todo el curso. ^^ Gracias a KaamDee, Ageha Ohkawa, gabiiii981 y noodle5522 por seguir el fic =D

**Disclaimer: Gorillaz no me pertenece, son de Damon Albarn y Jamie Helwett, mi proposito de hacer el fic es para diversion y desahogo mio y simplemente porque no tengo nada que hacer y soy una osciosa de %/#&€ :B**

* * *

**Capitulo 3 "Piratas…"**

**-.-.-.-.-**

-¡Muy buenos días! Esto es Krock Radio transmitiéndoles en una edición especial ya que se cumplen cuatro años del lanzamiento del single de la banda británica Gorillaz, El Mañana –Arg, genial. Justo ahora que intento dormir, esa cosa me despierta diciéndome que ya han pasado cuatro años desde que caí a ese infierno. Las cosas no me podrían salir peor –Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo de la muerte de la guitarrista japonesa Noodle que después de grabar el video de El Mañana, no se volvió a saber nada de ella y ahora según el líder de Gorillaz, Murdoc Niccals, ella tal vez se encuentre en el infierno por…–

-¡Cierra la maldita boca! –grite tomando la radio y mandándola a volar por la ventana, ese locutor de cuarta me tenia totalmente fastidiada desde hace varios días y justo ahora que se cumplían cuatro años de mi desaparición el idiota tenia que decir cosas al respecto. Juro que lo odio

-_Noods te dije que no pensaras tan negativamente, eso te va a volver una vieja amargada_ –Del volvió a hablar dentro de mi cabeza a lo que solo pude soltar una pequeña risa, las palabras de mi fantasmal amigo siempre me hacían reír –_Mejor será que te vayas a lavar la cara para poder ayudarte con ese ojo_ –

-Esta bien, papá –dije como si fuera una niña pequeña y deje que Del saliera de mi cuerpo para después ir al baño a mojarme la cara. En eso vi la fea quemadura que aun tenia en mi ojo derecho y solo pude pensar en todo lo que tuve que pasar en el infierno ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué Satanás, Lucifer o cualquiera de esos demonios tuvieron que llevarme a mí a ese lugar y no se llevaron a Murdoc para que él pagara su trato de una vez por todas? –Por su culpa quede marcada de por vida –

-Pequeña ¿Estas bien? –

-S-Si, ya voy Del-sama –respondí volviendo a mojarme la cara para quitarme algunas lagrimas que inconscientemente deje salir y fui donde mi amigo para que me ayudase con la quemadura -¿Crees que se pueda quitar? –

-Con curaciones y mucha paciencia desaparecerá en poco tiempo, créeme niña –Del volvió a sonreírme apenas comenzaba a echarme un poco de alcohol con un algodón y me aplicaba una que otra crema que se encontraba en el baño –Además no es tan grave, creo que se podrá quitar-

-Eso espero…-De pronto el barco comenzó a tambalearse muy bruscamente provocando que ambos cayésemos al piso -¡¿Qué esta pasando? –

-Sabia que algo pasaría –Del-sama se volvió a meter en mi cabeza dejándome sola en la habitación. De pronto comenzaron a sonar las alarmas del crucero temiéndome lo peor –_Pequeña, ponte la mascara y siéntate como si nada hubiese pasado, créeme que así será mejor_ –

No quise contradecirle y antes ordené todo para que pareciera que nada había pasado y que siempre estuve sentada y tranquila. De pronto sentí unos pasos apresurados que cada vez se acercaban mas a mi puerta y unos golpes se hicieron sonar antes de que se abriera la puerta y apareciera el mismo señor que vi por primera vez cuando llegue a este crucero

-Madame, el barco esta siendo atacado por piratas, debo escoltarla a los botes salvavidas –dijo muy aceleradamente como si mi vida de veras les importara

-_Noods ¿Qué esperas? Hazle caso y ve a los botes salvavidas_ –Del me dijo en mi cabeza pero ya había pasado por algo similar y nunca los pude enfrentar. Este era el momento perfecto para atacar –_Ni siquiera lo pienses pequeña, no te pienso dejar hacerlo _–

-Entonces sal de mi mente, no dejare que esto ocurra dos veces –dije en voz baja y me acerque a una de mis maletas al tiempo que la abría y dejaba ver una Thompson muy bien cuidada y casi sin ocupar

-¿Madame? –volvió a preguntar el señor y solo comencé a armarla y cargarla con las suficientes municiones que necesitaría para esto y salía de la habitación decidida a acabar con todo esto de una maldita vez.

Ya afuera pude ver como todo el personal se subía a los botes y huían del barco a la mayor velocidad que pudiesen ir. Esta escena se parece demasiado a la del Titanic, lo único que falta es que el barco se hunda. Pero claro no lo iba a permitir

-_¡Noods! Detente en este mismo instante_ –Del grito dentro de mi cabeza mientras yo observaba a la fuente de los disparos y las bombas que cayeron provocando el brusco tambaleo del barco

-¡No Del! –dije tomando mi arma y comenzando a disparar a los aviones con la mejor puntería que tenia. Uno de ellos se me acerco intentando asustarme pero ya no le tenía que temer a nada, no después de lo que viví. Apenas el avión esquivo unas balas dirigí mi arma nuevamente hacia él y por lo visto logre asesinar al piloto logrando que el avión se estrellara en el mar.

_-¡Noods, cuidado con ese avión! –_Del volvió a gritar dentro de mi cabeza al tiempo que mi mirada se dirigía al avión que se me acercaba daca vez mas y solo me alcance a correr antes de que lanzara una bomba idéntica a la que lanzaron los helicópteros en El Mañana…todo es casi igual a como paso ese día

-¡Señorita! –escuche unos gritos pertenecientes al personal que aun no había escapado y seguían todos así mirándome en el bote a lo que solo me quite la mascara y los pude ver con mayor claridad para darles una sonrisa y huir donde se encontraba mi recamara, la numero 13, para tomar mis cosas entre ellas mi ropa, una guitarra, y la maleta de mi Thompson y luego largarme de ahí a la mayor velocidad que mis piernas me permitían correr.

-Del ¿Por donde puedo salir? –pregunte al fantasma dentro de mi mente mientras notaba que el barco se iba hundiendo muy rápido y aun se encontraba el avión que casi me volvió a matar

_-Hay un bote salvavidas flotando ¡Salta! –_Me grito dentro de mi mente a lo que me asome al borde del barco pero recordé como el molino iba cayendo al cañón conmigo dentro de él. Me dio aun más miedo pensar en que si saltaba volvería al mismo lugar del cual salí _-¿Qué esperas, Noods? ¡Salta! –_

-N-No puedo Del-Sama -dije retrocediendo y tomando mis maletas junto con mi guitarra –Tengo miedo, no quiero volver a caer a ese lugar –

-Niña, no te pasara nada –salió de mi mente y me sostuvo de los hombros –Vas a estar bien, no volverás a caer –algo en sus palabras me inspiraron un poco de confianza a lo que asentí y tomando mis maletas me lancé al mar. En el trayecto mi guitarra se soltó de mi espalda y en un intento por alcanzarla se me cayeron mis maletas quedando sin nada en mis manos y a solo unos pocos metros del mar

-No quiero morir, no de nuevo –paso por mi cabeza antes de caer al océano. Intente salir pero la corriente era demasiado fuerte y me arrastraba cada vez mas lejos del bote salvavidas -¡Del! –grite apenas salí a tomar aire para luego volver a ser arrastrada por la corriente llegando al punto en que no sabia ni siquiera donde estaba.

-¡Del! –grite a todo pulmón para luego fijarme en el horizonte y observar un bote lleno de personas dirigiéndose hacia donde yo me hallaba pero una enorme ola nos separo y termino cubriéndome y llevándome lo mas lejos de la superficie. Cuando estuve lo más alejada, pude observar a través del agua como el personal del M. Harriet me observaba y varios gritaban mi nombre pero no podía hacer nada. No me quedaban fuerzas para poder subir a la superficie. Iba a morir ahogada...

-**No volverás a caer otra vez** –logre escuchar en mi mente antes de cerrar los ojos y sentir como unas manos se posaban en mi espalda. Era el fin…otra vez

De pronto como sentí como el agua pasaba muy rápido y volví a abrir los ojos. Al ver que estaba llegando a la superficie abrí la boca y en cuanto logre salir, respire profundamente y volví a sentir como si estuviese siendo empujada de tal manera que logre llegar al bote salvavidas afirmándome de él y con lo que me quedaba de fuerza me impulse para así subir y quedar acostada en el bote. Estaba muy cansada y casi no podía mantener los ojos abiertos, sentía que en ese mismo instante me desmayaría y tal vez aparecería en otro lugar al igual que cuando me desmaye por última vez en el infierno y desperté en el M. Harriet. Ahora solo quiero volver a cerrar los ojos para tal vez descansar para siempre…


	4. Speaking at sunset

Mil disculpas por no haber traido el cap del fic lo mas pronto posible, tuve algunos problemas con el colegio (alguien por favor que lo destruya! lo odio! ò.ó) pero ahora estoy aqui ^^, gracias a las personas que se dan el tiempo de dejar sus lindos reviews, me sirven muchisimo :D ¿Que opinan sobre la cancelacion del video de Rhinestone Eyes? Weon, lo que es yo esoty enojadisima, iba a ser un video muy genial e increible ademas que era una de las piezas principales para la historia de Plastic Beach. Encuentro que EMI perdio una inversion increible pero bueno, asi tendran que ser las cosas, ellos se las pierden.

Disfruten el Capi ^^

**Disclaimer: Gorillaz no me pertenece (blah, blah, blah...) Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro (aunque necesito algo de dinero pero no puedo conseguir mucho con esto -.-) Les pertenecen a Damon Albarn y a Jamie Helwett.**

* * *

**Capitulo 4 "Speaking at sunset"**

_Up on Melancholy hill, sits a manatee…just looking up on the day when you close to me…when you close to me _

Escuche a lo lejos, muy a lo lejos y me desperté de golpe, otra vez escuchaba On Melancholy Hill en mis sueños ¿Qué significara?

-Rayos mi cabeza, ahora es cuando necesito a 2D-san con sus pastillas para la migraña, esto de verdad duele –me sostuve la cabeza al tiempo que me sacaba la mascara para observar donde estaba. En una balsa inflable, con mi guitarra a un lado y dos maletas al otro. Debí haber flotado después de desmayarme y ahora estoy técnicamente en medio de la nada.

_-Que alivio que hayas despertado –_Esa voz en mi cabeza…o mejor dicho ese fantasma en mi cabeza volvió a hablar después de tanto rato que no lo escuchaba_ –Han pasado mas de cuatro horas ¿Sabias? –_

-Al menos no fueron cuatro días –intente bromear sentándome en la balsa y mirando a mi alrededor encontrándome con kilómetros y kilómetros de agua –Genial, ahora no tengo la menor idea de donde estoy –

De pronto la balsa comenzó a moverse mas bruscamente de lo que se había movido el crucero hace unas cuantas horas. De inmediato supe que no estaba mas en el mar ya que ahora solo lo podía ver mas lejano a mi ¿Qué rayos esta pasando?

-Sea lo que seas gigante ¡Bájame o sabrás lo que es enfrentarse a una japonesa! –comencé a gritar a la vez que lo golpeaba en su ¿cabeza? –Y te lo advierto no querrás saber como golpeo –

-¿Pequeña? –El gigante pronuncio a la vez que acercaba una de sus manos de forma amistosa tal vez para que me subiera -¿Noodle? –

-¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre? –me sentía algo insegura de todo esto. El gigante solo acerco mas la mano a su cabeza pero aun así no quería subirme a ella, no quería que me hiciera mas daño del que ya me han hecho -¡Dime como es que lo sabes! –

-Little-girl, soy yo –solo una persona me decía así, solo un hombre me llamaba así de forma cariñosa, solo un padre amoroso me hablaba de esa manera

-Ru-Russel-sama –respondí tartamudeando. Él levanto el pulgar de manera en que asintiera sin tener que mover la cabeza y yo salte a su mano para luego quedar frente a su enorme cabeza. Antes ya era grande pero ahora era mucho más grande que Godzilla

-¡Noods! Por dios creí que nunca te volvería a ver –sentí como todos mis sentimientos salieron a flote al ver el enorme pero tierno rostro de Russ –Little-girl no sabes como te extrañe –

-Y yo a ti Russ, no sabes cuanto –como necesitaba ahora uno de sus tan reconfortantes abrazos que siempre me daba cuando me sentía mal o triste, lastima que ahora es enorme –Han pasado tantas cosas en estos cuatro largos años que hasta pareciera que fueran mas –

-Te entiendo pequeña –Russ me acaricio la cabeza con su dedo meñique que en cierto modo pareciera que fuese una mano la que me acaricio – ¿Por qué cubres tus lindos ojos con esa mascara? Déjame volver a verlos después de todo este tiempo –

-N-No Russel-sama, prefiero quedarme con la mascara puesta, siento que me veo mejor –dije alejándome un poco de modo que su dedo gigante no me intente quitar la mascara. No quería que me viera mi ojo cubierto por esta marca, aunque Russel-sama era como mi padre no quería que viera lo que me hicieron

-Esta bien Luv, si así te sientes mejor –él me dedico una sonrisa muy cálida y no pude evitar que las lagrimas rodaran por mis ojos –Pequeña te extrañe demasiado –me dijo tan dulcemente como un padre le diría a una hija que no ha visto hace años por lo que salte de su mano y apenas aterricé en su hombro me aferre a su rostro llorando como nunca lo había hecho en mi vida –Shh, Little-love tranquila, ya paso…en serio, ya paso –

-Te necesitaba Russ, el infierno era horrible –su dedo ahora me acariciaba la espalda –nunca te dejan en paz, ni siquiera saben lo que es eso, te maltratan a cada hora y a cada segundo –me aferre aun mas buscando protección en él –No se ni como pude dormir, ni siquiera se como es que estoy con vida y menos se como Del-sama esta dentro de mi cabeza ahora. Él no debería de haber ido a parar al infierno pero…-

-Espera, Luv –sentí su voz algo alarmada, creo que no debí de haber dicho eso -¿Del? ¿Mi bro, Del?-

_-Noods ¿No te han dicho que a veces es mejor cerrar la boca? –_otra vez Del se hizo presente en mis pensamientos

-Ya se que la regué y bien grande –dije sin pensar que lo hacia en voz alta lo que Russ solo me miro levantándome una ceja denotando que estaba demasiado confundido –Es…algo muy difícil de explicar Russel-sama –suspire, ya lo dije solo que ahora tenia que explicárselo ¡Que horror! –Esta bien, tomo comenzó cuando…- Empecé a contarle la historia de un modo mas detallado o incluso como yo lo recordaba y no me saltaba detalle alguno, entre medio Russel me preguntaba algunas cosas o hacia algún comentario con respecto a lo que viví y yo terminaba opinando lo mismo o simplemente dándole la razón. Luego seguí con la parte en que llegue al M. Harriet, como me trataron los del personal, la paz que logre tener ahí, mi encuentro con Del-sama, el tema de los aviones y bueno…hasta ahora –Y esa es mi larga pero muy larga historia –

-Whoa Little-girl, simplemente me dejaste sin palabras –Russel-sama se rasco la cabeza con la mano que tenia libre –No se que decir-

-_Creo que exageraste mucho Noods _– Del-sama hablo dentro de mi cabeza otra vez a lo que solo pude reírme a carcajadas, tal vez me excedí con algunos detalles, solo un poquito

-No es que haya exagerado Del, o tal vez si –dije en voz alta a lo que note como Russ me miraba extrañado por mis constantes charlas con el aire –Disculpa Russel-sama, es que Del-sama dijo que exagere demasiado –

-Pero aun no entiendo, Luv ¿Del esta en tu cabeza como estuvo un tiempo en la mía? –

-Hai –Respondí en mi lengua nativa

-_Mejor dejemos de hablar y déjame salir_ –Del-sama dijo en mi cabeza a lo que de inmediato se libero y quedo del mismo tamaño que Russel-sama de modo que estaba entre dos enormes gigantes – ¡Mi bro'! ¡Ha pasado demasiado tiempo! –

-Del, hermano…no creí volver a verte otra vez –Russel casi me deja caer al mar para intentar abrazar a su mejor amigo y casi hermano a lo que Del me atrapo de inmediato a unos pocos metros del mar -¡Lo lamento Luv! No quise hacerlo –

-Tranquilo Russ, era algo que se venia venir –Respondí parándome en la mano de Del y esperando a que me levantara para quedar a la "misma altura" que ellos

Una larga y emocionante charla se formo entre los dos gigantes que al parecer ignoraban por completo que yo aun me encontraba entre las manos de Del-sama. Muchas cosas se tenían que decir, era de esperarse en dos amigos que no se han visto en años.

La charla se extendió por poco más de una hora y media en la cual hablaron de tantos temas existentes en el mundo, incluso del pasatiempo favorito de Russel-sama, la taxidermia. Hablaban de tantas cosas que nunca creí que terminaran: música, familia, vida social, etc.

-Mi bro', es increíble que estés aquí ¿Cómo fue que llegaste a parar al infierno? –Russel lloraba de la emoción y más de alguna lágrima mutante me caía a mí como si fuese una gota de agua con una hormiguita

-El infierno no era mi hogar Russ, estuve merodeando por todos lados, la tierra de los vivos, estuve visitando los Kong Studios, también pase por el cielo y por el infierno –Del explicaba con una tranquilidad extraordinaria, como si hubiese sido casi una gira por muchos lugares –Vi a algunos parientes en el cielo, en el infierno casi ni se notaba mi presencia y digamos que en la tierra nadie podía verme, a excepción de Noods que me vio unas dos o tres veces en los Kong pero creo que pensó que era su imaginación, después de todo era una niña aun –

-Recuerdo eso, no les quería decir nada porque Russel-sama se podría deprimir y nadie quería que habláramos de ti Del-sama o habría una especie de tensión y nos sentiríamos muy mal –respondí recordando como a veces cuando caminaba por los Kong Studios me encontraba con el fantasma de Del y lo único que hice fue convencerme a mi misma que no era cierto

-¿Y como descubriste que Noods estaba en el infierno? –Russel volvió a preguntar esta vez tomándome en su mano y dejándome en su hombro al cual me aferraba

-Pasaba por el infierno en uno de mis tantos viajes…

* * *

_El paisaje que se mostraba en el mejor que digamos, siempre era lo mismo, los distintos demonios que se hallaban dentro hacían cosas horripilantes a los pobres que caían en sus garras. Y que decir de los que les debían algo, ellos se llevaban la peor parte de todo. _

_Los demonios no tenían piedad alguna, ni siquiera sabían lo que era eso. Lo único que querían era divertirse un poco, lograr cobrar cuentas muy antiguas y por sobre todo querían causar destrucción en ese infierno para luego volver a buscar más almas._

_En esos momentos un fantasma llego por las puertas del infierno. Era de un tono celeste casi azulado, vestía con ropas típicas de alguien relacionado al hip hop o al rap y en su sonrisa solo se podían ver algunos dientes._

_Ese era uno de los típicos paseos de Del, del cielo al infierno, luego a la tierra e incluso por tierras desconocidas que alguna vez soñó con ir. Pero ese viaje iba a ser algo distinto a los demás._

_-¡2D, Murdoc, Russel! ¡¿Me escuchan? –Los nombres de tres personas muy conocidas para él fueron nombrados por una vocecita muy débil –Por favor…respóndanme –_

_Llantos fueron acompañados luego de esas palabras. Un dolor que Del jamás había visto en su vida o había presenciado viniendo de parte de una niña de tan solo 15 años_

_-Soy yo, Noodle, por favor…vengan –Esta vez logro encontrar a la pequeña, estaba tirada en el piso acurrucada y sosteniendo una especie de comunicador en sus manos y con la mirada perdida en el horizonte _

_-No me dejen…los necesito –susurro llorando aun mas y logrando que al fantasma que la observaba se le rompiese el corazón. Era la pequeña Noods la que se encontraba frente a sus ojos, la niña que su bro', Russel, amaba con todo su ser como la única hija que tuvo alguna vez en su vida y que alguna vez alegro la vida del fantasma._

_-Lastima que ya no te quieren, pequeña –una macabra voz se hizo presente y una silueta negra de la cual solo se veían sus amarillos y grandes ojos se puso en frente de la niña_

_-No…ellos vendrán por mi, yo lo se –la fe que tenia Noods era algo digno de cualquier persona que estuviese en el infierno, lamentablemente era lo único que tenían y que nadie les podía arrebatar._

_-Pequeña ingenua ¡YA NO VINIERON POR TI! –El demonio golpeo a Noodle con su pie de modo que ella quedara de rodillas y agarrándose el estomago del dolor_

_-Hey viejo, estas siendo demasiado duro con la pequeña –Del se interpuso entre la silueta y Noodle de modo que la protegía –Además ella no debería de estar aquí, es Murdoc el que tiene que pagar, no Noods –_

_-Pero Murdoc ya esta pagando, y que mejor manera que quitándole a su linda y preciada guitarrista prodigio –La sombra se reía a carcajadas dejando ver sus filosos dientes y su larga y enorme lengua muy similar a la del satanista nombrado anteriormente_

_-Ella no tiene la culpa de nada, que no vez que ya ha sufrido lo bastante como para quedarse en este lugar –Del intentaba razonar con el demonio pero una presencia mas se hizo presente y tomo a Noodle por los brazos _

_-¿Qué mas le vas a hacer? No entiendes que el hecho de separarla de sus seres queridos la esta matando casi literalmente –Ahora luchaba verbalmente contra dos demonios, las cosas no estaban resultando de buena manera_

_-Mira Del, todos en el infierno sabemos que la niña no merece estar aquí pero el hecho de que Murdoc Niccals no nos haya pagado aun nos pone de mala gana y no nos dan ganas de dejarla ir ¿Me entiendes? –los demonios que se encontraban alrededor se acercaban y miraban la discusión que tenían las tres entidades por la pequeña que se encontraba entre las garras de uno de los demonios_

_-Esperen un segundo –una voz se hizo notar desde la multitud y dio paso a una silueta de una especie de demonio con una mascara de gas y unos ojos color rubí _

_-Sun no deberías meterte en esto –El demonio que sostenía a Noodle en sus manos la dejo caer al ver que la silueta de esa persona se acercaba y quedaba al lado de Del_

_-Es mi problema lo que hago, pero no creen que Satán se enojaría si supiera que trajeron a una niña inocente aquí al infierno –ahora la situación cambiaba quedando mas a favor de Del y Sun que de los demonios –Piénsenlo, el jefe no se pondrá de muy buenas al saber todo esto –_

_-Pero aun así la trajimos por una causa: un pago muy atrasado de parte de Murdoc Niccals –uno de ellos se puso al lado de Sun –Díganme compañeros demonios ¿No creen que es el mejor pago que nos han dado en siglos? –_

_-¡SI! –gritaban unos_

_-¡MEJOR PAGO QUE ESTE NO EXISTE! –Otros exclamaban_

_-¡MURDOC POR FIN HA PAGADO SU DEUDA! –decían otros casi gritando de alegría_

_-Vez Sun Moon Stars, creo que esta vez has perdido –El demonio se carcajeo al tiempo que todos los que los rodeaban hacían ruidos, gritaban o celebraban de alegría_

_-I saw that day…lost my mind –una pequeña y frágil voz se hacia presente entremedio de todo ese bullicio y dio paso al silencio –Lord, I'll find, maybe…maybe in time, y-you'll want t-to be m-mine –_

_-¡SILENCIO! –el demonio que comenzó todo esto golpeo a Noodle en el ojo derecho con su puño lleno en llamas dejando una marca que comenzaba a tornarse morada y su ojo que por dentro ya no era de un verde esmeralda y ahora se empezaba a colorear de un rojo intenso _

_-Hermano ¡Basta! Ya hiciste suficiente –Del tomo a Noodle entre sus brazos y logro ver como la pequeña se encontraba inconsciente en sus brazos y casi no se notaba su respiración –Noodle no debe pagar por esto y si es necesario yo pagare por ella –_

_Todos volvieron a quedar en completo silencio al ver las palabras del fantasma ¿Cómo era posible que él estuviese dispuesto a pagar su condena? ¿Tanto amor le tenia a la niña que estaría dispuesto a sacrificar su vida con tal de proteger la de ella?_

_-¿Estas seguro de lo que dices? –_

_-Completamente, quiero ser yo el que sufra todo lo que ella sufrirá –Del tomo con mas fuerza a Noodle quien ahora comenzaba a dejar notar su respiración y se movía un poco entre sus brazos_

_-Entonces yo quiero ser el que cuidara de ella –Sun Moon Stars también tomo una decisión a lo que todos volvieron a exclamar de la sorpresa ¿Él que tenia que ver con el sufrimiento de la niña? _

_-Tú no te metas Sun –_

_-Lo hare Del por el hecho de que ella no debe sufrir y porque alguien me pidió vigilarla en caso de que algo le pasara –Sun se paro en frente de ambos demonios con mucha firmeza_

_-**Entonces que así sea **–el primer demonio trono los dedos y Del se fue directamente a la mente de la pequeña provocando un poco de dolor debido a la forzada entrada del fantasma. Mientras este estaba siendo introducido en la mente de Noodle la chica abrió los ojos **(N/A: del mismo modo a como se ve en El Mañana)** y su cabello comenzó a decolorársele llegando a ser de un color azulado y varios mechones comenzaban a caer al piso hasta quedar con solo algunos cubriéndole la frente pero no llegándole a cubrir los ojos. Ella cayó bruscamente al piso e inmediatamente quedo inconsciente._

_-Espero que sepas en el lio en el que te metiste Sun Moon Stars –Uno de los demonios dijo antes de desaparecer y con el desaparecieron todos los demonios quedando solamente Noodle y él en la habitación_

* * *

-Y bueno, digamos que desde ese momento que cuido a Noods –Del-sama se mostraba algo adolorido al tener que contar todo esto y cuando por fin termino con Russel no lo podíamos creer. Yo no me acordaba de nada de esto y ahora se toda la verdad de lo que paso en el infierno

-Fue terrible, Little-girl créeme que Murdoc pagara por todo el daño que tuviste que pasar –La enorme y blanca mirada de Russel se poso en mi a lo que solo pude abrazarlo o…bueno abrazar parte de su cuello

-Descuida Russel-sama, es mejor que con el tiempo las cosas se den por si solas –dije mirando al horizonte y observando la bella puesta del sol que en parte era como yo…se escondía bajo la mascara de la noche como yo lo hago bajo esta mascara de gato.


	5. Mas parecidos de lo que imaginas

Oli :B primero que todo, mil disculpas por no haber actualizado mas seguido, estaba en periodo de pruebas globales (solemnes) y tenia muchas cosas que hacer ademas de estudiar, realizar trabajos y cosas similares. Ademas que fui al concierto de Tokio Hotel y...de acuerdo, me estoy desviando del tema xD pero en fin, mis mas sinceras disculpas por el atraso

**Gracias a:** Noodle Tusspot, Ageha Ohkawa, noodle5522 y a la enferma de mi gemela por sus reviews del cap anterior. Me alegra que les haya gustado ^-^

**Disclaimer: Gorillaz no me pertenece, son propiedad de Damon Albarn, vocalista de Blur (dios de los dioses *-*) y Jamie Helwett, creador de Tank Girl (alabado seas Jamie por darnos una historia tan buena! *O*)**

**Capitulo 5"Mas parecidos de lo que imaginas"**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Little-girl ¿Estas bien allá arriba? –Russel-sama pregunto al tiempo en que yo me volvía a acomodar la mascara para que no me viese. Habían pasado unos cuantos días desde que me encontré con él y ahora íbamos camino a algún lugar en donde nos pudiésemos quedar, como una isla o algo parecido.

No tenia ganas de llegar a la tan mencionada Plastic Beach, el solo hecho de pensarlo me descomponía en lo absoluto. Solo piénselo por un segundo: ir al lugar en donde se encuentran las personas a las cuales considerabas familia ¿Qué mierda estarías pensando para que algo así se te cruce por la cabeza? No es una decisión que al menos a mi se me ocurra y ahora que estoy con Russel-sama es mejor que estar con los demás…pero

Ni yo misma puedo evitar sentir melancolía al pensar en una persona en especial ¿Por qué me traiciono? ¿Por qué me hizo promesas que nunca cumplió? ¿Por qué simplemente me abandono?

-Noods ¿Ocurre algo? –la voz de Russ me volvió a sacar de mis pensamientos, esta vez sentí como se detenía y ponía su mano al frente mío para queme posara en ella y quedara a su altura.

-No es nada Russel-sama –mentí dándole unas palmaditas a su mano indicándole que estaba bien

-Es solo que estas demasiado callada –se mostro preocupado

-Hace tiempo que no toco algún instrumento, y…emm…no se, es algo extraño –dije en voz alta intentando que no se preocupara tanto por mi

-Pero no que tienes tu guitarra –dijo indicando el instrumento que tenia a mi lado junto con mis maletas y algunas cosas –Vamos, toca una de esas melodías que podías hacer de niña –

-No lo se Russel-sama –me sentí algo insegura de poder hacerlo, hacia años que no la tocaba

-Tu puedes, déjate llevar al igual que lo hiciste cuando saliste de esa caja de FedEx –de algún modo lo que dijo Russel-sama me dio ánimos de intentar volver a tocar mi guitarra después de casi cinco años sin tocar una simple cuerda, de hecho no se ni siquiera como es que aun tengo mi guitarra.

Apenas la tome, comencé a sentir algo extraño dentro de mí. Era como un sentimiento que nunca antes había dejado salir y ahora luchaba por darse a conocer.

En eso comencé a tocar una de las melodías que mas me encantaba tocar de todos los discos de Gorillaz, El Mañana.

_Summer don't know me no more__  
__Eager man, that's all_

_Summer don't know me__  
__He just let me love in my sea__  
__Cause I do know, Lord,__  
__from you that__  
__Just died, yeah_

_I saw that day,__  
__Lost my mind__  
__Lord, I'll find__  
__Maybe in time__  
__You'll want to be mine_

_Don't stop the buck when it comes__  
__It's the dawn, you'll see_

_Money won't get there__  
__Ten years passed tonight__  
__You'll flee_

_If you do that,__  
__I'll be some__  
__To find you_

_I saw that day,__  
__Lost my mind__  
__Lord, I'll find__  
__Maybe in time__  
__You'll want to be mine_

Comencé a hacer un solo en lugar de seguir con la guitarra normal y simplemente me deje llevar con el nuevo sentimiento que empezaba a fluir con más intensidad a través de mi cuerpo.

_I saw that day,__  
__lost my mind__  
__Lord, I'll find__  
__maybe in time__  
__you'll want to be mine__  
__Maybe in time__  
__you'll want to be mine__  
__Maybe in time__  
__you'll want to be mine_

Termine la canción con un arpegio al tiempo en que me recostaba en la cabeza calva de Russel-sama y me ponía a pensar. Realmente todo era así, es decir… todo lo que transmite mi canción ¿Por qué ocurre? A veces solo quisiera escapar del mundo para no ver como este queda del mismo modo en que quedo mi isla pero lamentablemente no puedo escapar. ¿Por qué? Realmente no lo se

-Como extrañaba esas melodías, Little-girl –Russel-sama se recostó en el mar y comenzó a dejar que la corriente se lo llevara mientras yo seguía en su cabeza –Gracias Noods, me hacia mucha falta –

-De nada Russel-sama, a mi también me hacía falta tocar, hace años que no lo hago –dije sentándome en su cabeza mientras dejaba mi guitarra en una de mis maletas

-¿Ahora que haremos? –me recosté del mismo modo que Russ lo hizo –No tengo ganas de ir a Plastic Beach y no tenemos donde ir –

-¿Por qué no mejor dejemos que el mar nos lleve donde quiera hacerlo? –Russ sugirió al tiempo que me ponía a pensar en ello – ¿No crees que seria buena idea? –

-No lo se Russel-sama, con tu tamaño y los helicópteros que me han estado persiguiendo no creo que podamos ir a algún lugar –dije yo pensando en todas las tragedias que ocurrirían si fuésemos a donde el mar nos llevara

-Little –girl, no te preocupes, hayan o no hayan helicópteros yo te cuidare –sentí esa seguridad en sus palabras, a veces pienso que es increíble todo lo que Russel-sama ha hecho por mi y seguiría haciendo solo porque soy la pequeña niña que llego en una caja de FedEx

-Gracias Russ –susurre antes de caer dormida en la cabeza de Russel…

* * *

_-¡Corran! –los gritos se apoderaban de las calles de una ciudad que al parecer comenzaba a ser destruida_

_-¿Por qué nos hacen esto? –Exclamaba una joven madre con su hijo en brazos mientras escapaba junto con un señor de no mas de cincuenta años -¿No que los iban a usar para el bien? –_

_-Yumi-san, entiende que del ejercito japonés no se pueden esperar cosas así –ambos se escondieron en un callejón mientras veían a las creaciones del ejercito japonés pasar y destruir todo lo que encontrasen a su paso. Si eran seres humanos, mucho mejor._

_-Pero Kyuso-sama, no pueden usar niños para la guerra –la joven asiática tomaba con fuerza a la niña en sus brazos escondiendo su rostro entre los pliegues del kimono que traía puesto –Eso es inhumano –_

_-Ellos nunca han querido ser humanos, musume-san, por eso están convirtiendo a todos los niños que encuentren en armas para la guerra –Kyuso tomo a la joven por los hombros logrando que esta lo mirase detenidamente _

_-¿Qué haremos? –la joven bajo la mirada a la pequeña de diez años que mantenía entre sus brazos y protegía incluso con su vida –No voy a dejar a Miho-chan en las garras de estos infelices –_

_-Y me encargare de ello Yumi-san –Kyuso se puso una capucha para que evitaran ver su rostro y la chica logro ponerse un pañuelo pasa así lograr lo mismo que el señor a su lado _

_-Tenemos que llegar a casa, por mientras estaremos a salvo –ambos corrieron volviendo a escapar entre la estampida de gente que volvían a correr por sus vidas_

* * *

-Little-girl, despierta –escuchaba como la voz de Russel-sama se hacia mas fuerte –Tienes que ver esto, es hermoso –

-No…quiero saber que pasa –dije volteándome pero sentí como los dedos de Russ me atrapaban despertándome de una vez -¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo, estoy despierta! –

-Así me gusta, mira allá –me dejo en su hombro e indico hacia el mar. Habían unos delfines saltando y jugueteando felices por la vida mientras el amanecer se hacia presente en el paisaje. Una escena que nunca antes había visto en mi vida y que me pareció increíble

-Son hermosos –dije por un momento olvidándome de todo, inclusive del extraño sueño que tuve hace unos instantes -¿Por qué siempre están saltando y jugando? –

-Podríamos decir que son unos niños –Russ se sentó en el mar para quedar un poco mas cerca de los delfines que ahora comenzaban a juguetear a su alrededor –Ellos disfrutan su libertad y por eso están siempre saltando –

-Es impresionante –ahora Russ me había acercado su mano -¿Qué ocurre Russel-sama? –

-¿Quieres ir a jugar con ellos? –Me miro con una sonrisa –Entiendo que hayas crecido pero también se que aun esta la pequeña Noods que llego en una caja de FedEx, que adoraba ver Pokémon y jugar con todos –

Muchos recuerdos vinieron a mi cabeza cuando dijo eso. Era cierto que había crecido y en parte no disfrute bien la adolescencia como él o todos los demás lo habían hecho. Pero eso no significaba que aun fuese tarde para hacerlo.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres bajar? –

-Un poco de diversión no haría mal –dije yo posándome en la mano de Russ y dejando que el me bajara para quedar junto con los delfines, quienes al verme comenzaron a saltar mas alto –Creo que les agrado –

-Entonces ve a jugar –mire a Russel y observe una hermosa sonrisa viniendo de su rostro a lo cual yo asentí y me lance al mar con la ropa que traía puesta y aun con la mascara en mi rostro.

Empecé a nadar con ellos y observe que todos jugaban muy animosos a excepción de uno que se encontraba muy solitario y alejado del resto

-¿Qué te pasa pequeñín? –dije acercándome a el y observe como se alejaba muy temeroso –No te hare daño, tranquilo –

Pero aun así no se quería acercar y solo dejaba ver el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo, por lo que me hundí para lograr ver que tanto escondía.

-Ahí estas –dije saliendo por sorpresa del otro lado y para mi sorpresa, lo que tanto escondía era que su ojo derecho tenia una horrible y fea marca, como si fuese una quemadura.

-Aw, eso era lo que escondías –susurre triste porque en parte ese delfín era como yo. Ambos teníamos una marca en el mismo ojo y por lo que veo ambos nos sentimos muy afectados por eso

-Tranquilo, se lo que sientes –me quite la mascara y deje que viese mi ojo dañado del mismo modo que el suyo – También tengo una quemadura en el ojo, se lo que es sentirse temeroso por ello –el delfín se acerco a mi y dejo que lo acariciara –no somos tan diferentes después de todo –

-_Veo que hiciste un nuevo amigo, Noods_ –el fantasma que se encontraba en mi cabeza hablo después de tanto tiempo que no lo escuchaba –_Déjame adivinar, sientes que se parecen mas de lo que crees ¿O me equivoco?_ –

-No te equivocas Del-sama, siento que este amiguito es igual a mi –dije ahora abrazando al delfín y siendo abrazada por Del –Creo que me va a ayudar mucho con todo esto de mi quemadura –

-Puede ser, pequeña, ahora mejor regresa con Russel –Del volvió a mi cabeza –_Te has alejado demasiado_ –

-Huy, tienes razón –dije dándome cuenta que nadando con mi nuevo amigo me había alejado de Russel-sama -¿Me acompañas, pequeño? –el delfín asintió dando una voltereta en el aire y gracias a su ayuda llegue mas rápido donde Russ

-¿Te divertiste Little-girl? –dijo Russel llevando su mano a mi altura y dejando que me posara en ella para subirme a su hombro

-¡Claro que si Russel-sama! –Exclame con mucha alegría –También hice un nuevo amigo –

-Eso es genial, pequeña –me regalo una enorme y cálida sonrisa al tiempo que yo lo abrazaba

-Russel-sama, quiero ir a Plastic Beach –dije algo emocionada por dentro y esperando la reacción de mi gigante amigo y casi padre

-¿Y porque ese cambio de opinión? –Arqueo una ceja sin comprender la oración que acababa de pronunciar –No que no tenias ganas de ir a allá –

-Si pero mi tiempo con los delfines me hizo cambiar de opinión, además…-salte a su mano y quede en frente de el mientras me sacaba la mascara para por fin dejar que me mirase –quiero darle una patada en los huevos a Murdoc –

-Te apoyo en eso Little-girl –con su otra mano me acaricio la cabeza –De verdad te apoyo -

* * *

Les gusto? algun botellaso? review? palabras de apoyo? una que otra groseria? Se acepta de todo ^^

**ByeBye! **


End file.
